Falling Away
by AliceRush
Summary: Amy having strange dreams, like she falls down a hole, down in the darkness, and it's really scares her, but what if it's not just dreams, and they can become real...?
1. Chapter 1

_Down and down, through wooden doors and cupboards. Down and down, past teapots and cups. Down and down into the darkness..._

Amy woke up from the strange sounds in the TARDIS. Slowly stretching she got off their bunk bed. Rory wasn't there. Amy enjoyed sleeping on the top, Rory didn't mind though. Redhead changed nightgown in her favorite blue dress, combed, and wore tight gray jacket. _For the time machine it's rather cold._

She made her way to the control room. Doctor was running around console and glaring at Rory, he saw Amy and grinned.

"Hey there!"

"Hey!" Amy answered "What are you two were doing there?" She glanced at them suspiciously.

"Mr. Nose poured a cup of great tea on my TARDIS!" Doctor was the first to speak.

"Uh, what?" Rory was quite defensive "It was your tea!"

"I asked you just to stand still and hold it for the minute!" Now it had obviously became an arguing.

"It was hard to stand still while your machine doing that flops in space!"

"I'm sorry but…"

"Guys, can you just stop!" Amy who was standing aside now seemed irritated.

"Someone's having a bad day, huh?" the man with the bowtie was concerned.

"Yeah, Amy, are you alright?" Rory stepped forward.

"Mommy hadn't taught you good manners? Interrupting isn't good." He turned back to Rory.

"I thought you finished…"

"Gu-uys!" now Amy was really irritated. Doctor examined her. "Yeah, bad day. Had a nightmare."

"What nightmare?" he moved forward.

"Just a bad dream"

Doctor stood there for one more moment then turned on his heels and got back to the time machine.

"So, what we're up to today?" he exclaimed from the other side of the console. Rory went to Amy and hugged her with one hand, she slightly smiled at him and shrugged at last question. Doctor was still rambling "We can visit very nice place in the constellation of the moon ... no, I forgot that I owe one three-eyed lady a kiss ... we can have breakfast on the planet of lilies, they're making amazing cheesecakes ... though it's not real cheese ... Oh, I know a zoo which is few galaxies away from here and they have incredible animals ... well, creatures ... Yes! Decided! We're heading to the Clocks Street on one star, I promise you'll like it! He pulled the lever and machine was set in motion, Amy smiled and jumped to the control panel, seemed like bad night was forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Well, it's like my first fanfiction that I decided to post online. I know there's a lot of mistakes, but I'm really trying:) Now it's a little messy, but I promise it'll get heavier soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Omg! I know that I'm terribly late! My inspiration strikes really rarely, please, bear with me! Okay, but I'm sure nobody is reading it but you know, anything can happen, and I'm kinda used to talk with myself x)

* * *

><p><em>Down and down<em>_, past__ grand piano__ and __laid tables__.__Down and down __igniting into __a deck of cards__ and __falling back on __a chessboard. Down and down __into a big __dark room..._

Amy's eyes shot open. She was lying in her still-bunk bed. Strange feeling was heating in her chest. Slowly rubbing her eyes Amy got down and after daily routine went to the main room. Everyone seemed really exhausted because they had to flee from a squad of armed lizards, only because Doctor locked their boss in the room for mops, after they called TARDIS an old wooden box. Rory was sitting on stool and yawning, Doctor was running around a little slower than usual and they were arguing with each other, it wasn't really a surprise. Amy walked over to the sofa that stood near and noisily descended on it. They were still arguing but Doctor somehow managed to insert there "Slept well?"

"Uh, happened to be much better."

"I suppose it's his fault! Who on Earth would have thought that the army commander is an angry pet?" Rory rubbed his head, Doctor only glared at him and pulled the lever.

"Okay, team! Here we are!" He leapt to the door and opened it "1723 A.D. Planet F, I let you take in the sights while I'll be taking one important order."

They came out of the TARDIS. The first thing they noticed was the rich orange bushes around them. Everything seemed very peaceful until strange creature crawled from the stones beside them. It was purple-red-blue substance which looked like jelly.

"Oh, hello there!" The Doctor hunched and came closer."What are you?" While Doctor was talking to that _thing _Amy and Rory were absolutely terrified. "Oh, I know, it's a Fye!" Then, the man turned in excitement "It's absolutely harmless! Come o-" His starting ramblings were interrupted by scratches behind the said stones. With strange noises another purple-red-blue but hairy thing came out and blocked the smaller creature. It seemed to be very irritated.

"Um, well, it thinks that we were picking on it's child, I'll try to talk to it"

"Do you even know how to talk to it?" Amy looked incredulous.

"Of course I do! I know a lot of languages!" and then, the Doctor started to do really strange faces and sounds, if Amy hadn't been so terrified she'd definitely start to laugh, though the situation didn't stop Rory who was openly giggling. Amy punched him in the ribs as he made a pout face.

"But it's funny!" In response red-head just glared at him and continued watching the _discussion_. Doctor was still making faces and the creature seemed to be not really happy with it. Hairy ball stood on it's paws and roared. Doctor jumped back.

"You said it's harmless!" Amy jumped with him.

"Well, it's a wild one, it's wasn't really talkative and still thinks that we're evil" Thing just roared louder "Okay, plan A didn't work, let's do plan B"

Wide-eyed Rory looked from behind Amy "What's the plan B?"

"Run!" A moment later the trio was running down the hill. Rory, who was running first, noticed a cave behind orange bushes. While he was reducing his speed, Doctor had already leapt in it. _Funny, how self-preservation affect the efficiency, _Amy thought to herself.

When everyone was trying to catch one's breath, Doctor looked out from behind the bushes.

"We need to wait until the chase is over, staying still is the best way to avoid troubles"

"Is it possible to avoid troubles while travelling with you?" Rory was panting.

"Yes! Well, not really…I'm still working on it."

Amy just rolled her eyes over the emerging argument, and sat on a stone near the entrance, not noticing that her eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
